


you got curves like the ocean, gonna take it in slow motion

by queenregent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenregent/pseuds/queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis shrugs. “It’s simple. Sometimes I fuck Harry. Sometimes I fuck his roommate. Depends on who’s home.” He flashes them a wicked grin before walking out of the apartment with a spring in his step.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got curves like the ocean, gonna take it in slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> this is a present for my lovely crustacean (tumblr user alwaystyles)~ it's kind of self indulgent, but oh well. hope you enjoy!
> 
> the whole obvious disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, and these are fictional representations of the boys.

_i need a distraction. can you come over ?_

Louis’ lips twitch into a smirk at the sight of Harry’s text, licking his lips as he taps out a quick response – _be there in ten_. The text is heavy with implication, and Louis is more than happy to oblige.

He catches Zayn watching him from the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

“Which one is it this time?” he asks, half exasperated, half amused.

“Harry.” Louis gets to his feet and shrugs his jacket back on, checking his pockets to make sure he has his wallet, his keys, his phone, and a few condoms before he leaves.

“Lou, I hope you know what you’re doing,” Niall sighs, coming up behind Zayn and hooking his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Louis shrugs. “It’s simple. Sometimes I fuck Harry. Sometimes I fuck his roommate. Depends on who’s home.” He flashes them a wicked grin before walking out of the apartment with a spring in his step.

\--

Taking the steps of Harry’s apartment two at a time, he knocks on the door once he reaches the top landing, bouncing backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. Nervous excitement makes it hard for him to stand still. He and Harry haven’t seen each other in a few weeks, and he misses him, in all honesty. Not only do he and Harry slot together so well that it’s almost scary, the sex is incredible. It’s some of the best he’s ever had, excluding Liam.

Who just so happens to be Harry’s roommate.

At first, the fact that Louis made no attempt to hide the fact that he was sleeping with both of them was, well, a little awkward. But now, neither of them seems even a little fazed when Louis walks out of a different room each time he sleeps over. Both of them kiss him good morning over breakfast, and both of them give him a friendly grope while he pads around the kitchen to make tea. It’s all surprisingly domestic.

When Harry answers the door, he seems to sag with relief, drawing Louis into a tight embrace that he hadn’t been expecting. But he hugs Harry back with the same intensity, folding into the other’s warmth and burrowing his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“Hi,” comes Harry’s voice, muffled and scratchy.

“Everything okay?” Louis asks after a long pause, his words tinged with concern.

Raking a hand through his unruly curls, Harry pulls back. “This portfolio is killing me,” he confesses with tension creasing his brow. “I don’t think I can look at it for another second.” Louis watches him scratch, almost absentmindedly, at the ship inked into his bicep, watches the tight line of his shoulders, and without hesitation, he steps forwards and presses a soft, firm kiss against Harry’s chapped lips.

“Stop thinking,” Louis says, soft and earnest against Harry’s mouth. “Right now, right here, stop thinking, and just take what you want.”

He feels Harry suck in a long, hard breath, slotting closer to Louis before catching his lips with his own and sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth in one smooth motion. The kiss is deep, slow and everything Louis loves. Harry’s hand, flat against the small of his back, brings them closer until the space between them is nonexistent.

Louis barely registers Harry closing the door with his foot and being walked backwards into the apartment, only becoming aware when he finds himself underneath Harry on the floor, his hands above his head, pinned by one of Harry’s.

From this angle, Harry’s so, so lovely, bright pink lips and eager green eyes, all large, roaming hands and warm, lovable dimples. Breathless, Louis pushes some hair off of Harry’s face, twining his fingers in the soft ringlets.

“What do you want, Haz?” he asks, his voice ragged.

“You.” Harry dips his head down, lips latching into Louis’ throat, biting and sucking at the skin before soothing it over with his tongue. Louis arches into it, exhaling sharply as his eyes flutter sharp.

“What about me?” he barely manages out, too distracted by Harry’s mouth.

He never gets an answer, though, because Harry chooses that moment to slot his thigh in between Louis’ legs, and he’s helpless to stop himself from grinding upwards, a sharp gasp filtering out of his lips at the sudden friction. His own leg slides in between Harry’s thighs, and he feels the muscles clench, feels the strength of them, and that in itself sends a jolt of attraction through him.

He feels like a teenager, too turned on to do anything other than rut desperately against Harry’s thigh, but at the same time, he doesn’t care. It’s Harry. Everything’s good with Harry, including and especially this.

Harry sucks on his tongue and he shudders, gasping into Harry’s mouth, his hands wrapped tightly around the other’s shoulders. Louis’ caught off guard, however, when Harry pulls back, licking his lips.

“Roll over,” he breathes, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. Louis does as he’s told, eagerly squirming underneath Harry until he’s pressed flat against the ground.

Harry slowly shifts Louis’ shirt upwards, his hands skating up Louis’ sides, and the feel of skin on skin, even as subtle as it is, makes Louis shift, palming himself through his jeans.

He feels Harry’s lips trailing down the curved line of his spine, and his eyes flutter shut. It’s all too much, the best sensory overload he’s ever felt – Harry all around him, confident hands roving all over his body. He could honestly come from just this, from the concentrated attention focused on him, from the feeling of being the center of Harry’s universe.

Harry reaches around to unbutton Louis’ jeans, waiting for him to cant his hips upwards before pealing the tight denim off his legs, slow and attentive as always. Louis hears Harry smirk behind him, can picture him shaking his head with that ridiculous dimpled grin of his.

“No underwear. Really, Lou?”

Louis doesn’t answer, just twisting his head back to catch Harry’s mouth in a warm, heated kiss. Harry strips quickly, tugging his shirt and jeans off in one fluid motion. Louis lets himself trail his hands across Harry’s body, reveling the feeling of tight muscle just underneath the tanned, tattooed skin. He catches Harry by surprise, rolling his nipple between his thumb and his index finger until Harry groans into his mouth, the noise vibrating through the both of them.

Almost as if he’s pulling himself out of a haze, Harry shakes himself once before, gently but firmly, pushing Louis back down, one hand pressing flat between his shoulder blades, the other clutching at his hip hard enough to bruise.

He’s about to ask Harry just what exactly he’s doing, but then Harry’s shifting lower, spreading Louis’ arse cheeks, and he doesn’t even have time to prepare for what’s next. Harry’s tongue is sliding into him, his hands holding Louis’ hips still as he shudders helplessly and lets out a strangled, desperate moan.

“Harry,” he gasps, muscles clenching and unclenching as Harry licks into him, slow and deliberate. He moves his hand to his dick, pumping it weakly to the pace that Harry has set, his body overwhelmed by all of the attention.

He’s in the middle of letting out an unearthly groan, one that makes Harry still, a wrecked gasp coming from his direction, when the lock clicks, and the door of the apartment opens.

“Oh.”

Louis looks up, startled, and his cheeks flush even pinker at the sight of Liam standing in the doorway with a clear view of just exactly what Harry and Louis are doing. He knows that he should be embarrassed, he should be clamoring to get his jeans back on and apologizing profusely, but he can’t help being a little proud of how quickly Liam’s eyes have gone glassy and how he’s licking his lips almost involuntarily.

It’s Harry that breaks the moment, clearing his throat before getting up, and Louis sighs a little.

“Well, this is sufficiently awkward,” Harry says, although he doesn’t sound particularly repentant.

“Yep.” Liam averts his eyes quickly and goes into the kitchen to deposit his groceries, pointedly with his back to the two of them.

“Let’s go to my room,” Harry mumbles against the shell of Louis’ ear before he hoists himself to his feet, picking up his jeans and his top from the floor.

However, Louis hesitates. It should be a no brainer: he’s achingly hard, Harry’s bed will be infinitely more comfortable than the floor, and well, it’s the polite thing to do. But, instead, he rests a hand on Harry’s forearm and says, “Gimme a second, yeah?”

Perplexed, Harry raises his eyebrows, but Louis just places a placating kiss to his lips before wandering into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist from behind, hooking his head over the other boy’s shoulder.

“Shouldn’t keep Harry waiting,” Liam says admonishingly, although there’s no heat to his words. In fact, he sounds as though he’s fighting to keep his voice level. Louis takes that as a sign to barrel forwards with his reckless, half formed plan.

“Wanna help me make him feel better?” Louis asks, grazing his lips teasingly down Liam’s neck, relishing the way the other boy arches into it almost instinctively. “Poor boy’s stressed as hell, and I could use some help.” His hand strays lower, down from Liam’s hip to his crotch, and Louis palms teasingly at him through his jeans. Liam’s body stutters, and he coughs loudly. He twists to face Louis, cheeks flushed.

“I think you can handle it,” Liam says shakily, not quite meeting Louis’ gaze.

“Would be more fun with you there too,” Louis pouts, doing his best to look forlorn with Liam’s fingers absentmindedly tapping against his hip. “You know how Haz gets when we’re both there.”

“That was once.” Liam’s expression is darker than Louis expected, more cut off, and it throws him a little. He pulls back, regarding the other with concern.

“If I remember correctly, you enjoyed it,” Louis says, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice. That had been, quite possibly, the best night of his life, and he knew Harry agreed. Something about it would feel…tainted, he supposed, if Liam didn’t feel the same. Something had slotted into place that night, and, waking up spooned between Liam and Harry, he’d never felt more safe or more loved.

Because, well, as casual as the three of them were keeping this, all of them knew that there were strings attached. It wasn’t something they talked about because, until now, there had been no need, but just because they never said it, didn’t mean it wasn’t real.

“I did,” Liam says, jerking Louis out of his thoughts. His voice is tempered, calm, but forcibly so. “I just don’t know if we should repeat it.”

“Why not?” Louis feels petulant and childish, and he can’t help looking at Liam as though he’s done something wrong. For his part, Liam’s been staring resolutely at a scorch mark on the floor, a souvenir left by Louis’ one and only foray into the kitchen.

“Because it’s– it can’t work that way, can it?” Liam asks, finally looking up. There’s a certain sort of sadness in his gaze that hadn’t been there before, and Louis stills because of it.

Louis just wants to hug him, but he holds himself back, instead asking, “What do you mean?”

“I like you. A lot. But I– I’ve liked Harry since high school. And I thought that would go away when you and I started, but it hasn’t, and– I can’t like two people at once. That’s just – not how things work.” He sounds as though he’s trying to convince himself of what he’s saying just as much as he’s trying to convince Louis, and it kills Louis because he had no idea Liam felt this way. No idea at all, and if he did, he could have done something to make it better.

Exhaling sharply, he steps closer to Liam, rocking up onto his tiptoes and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Liam’s lips.

“We can make it work,” he says, trying to put as much surety into his words as possible. “Nothing else matters but what we want, and if we want this, we can make it work.”

Liam smiles, a little forlorn. He rests his forehead against Louis’ for a long second before sighing and pulling back.

“It’s nice of you to say, Lou, but there’s nothing to make work because Harry doesn’t like me.” He tries to give Louis a brave smile, as though he doesn’t care, but Louis’ always been able to see right through Liam. “At least. Not like that. He’s head over heels for you, and he’s not– he won’t want me in the way.”

Exhaling deeply, Louis wraps a hand around Liam’s wrist and, without warning, drags him in the direction of Harry’s room.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam yelps, indignant and surprised, trying to break free from Louis’ grip and failing miserably. Louis smirks. He’s stronger than he looks.

He stops in front of Harry’s door, looking Liam directly in the eyes before saying, “You need to know that you’re loved. By both of us. And that it’s been this way for a while.”

As he opens Harry’s door, all of the color drains from Liam’s face.

“Took you long enough,” says Harry from where he’s lounging on his bed, looking a little disgruntled. When he sees Liam, trailing in after Louis with his eyes fixed on the ground and his face white as a sheet, he frowns, looking at Louis. “Did you break Liam?”

“He fancies you,” Louis says before Liam can even open his mouth. Hurt flashes quickly across Liam’s features, soon to be replaced with uncomfortable embarrassment. He draws away from Louis, into himself, scratching a hand through his cropped hair. But Louis can’t bring himself to feel bad – long term, that is; short term, everything in his body is rioting against the idea of hurting Liam – because the three of them are so close to having something that Louis never thought he’d have, and he can’t let that go without a fight.

Harry, for his part, looks winded, as though he just finished running a marathon.

“That true, Li?” he asks, completely ignoring Louis in favor of Liam. There’s something terrifyingly fragile in Liam’s expression, and for one horrible second, Louis regrets even bringing it up until –

“Because I sort of fancy you too,” Harry finishes in a rush, as though he’d lose the nerve if he didn’t do it quickly.

Liam’s head snaps up, looking straight at Harry with wide, shocked eyes.

Louis watches, frighteningly still. He feels like, if he even moves a muscle, he’ll do something to shatter the delicate reality of the situation in front of him.

“What?” Liam says, voice strangled. “I thought– I didn’t know– but you and Lou–“

Louis doesn’t realize that Harry’s on his feet until he’s in Liam’s space, kissing him silent, with so much fervor that even Louis feels a little off kilter. They break apart, chests heaving, and all they can do is stare at each other.

Harry’s the one to speak first. “I love you,” he says, soft but sure, looking directly into Liam’s eyes. But then, his gaze shifts, and when it falls on Louis, he feels utterly and completely paralyzed. “And I love you,” he says with just as much conviction. Louis feels like he doesn’t really know how to breathe. “And that’s all that matters.”

It’s Liam who initiates the kiss this time, cradling Harry’s face in his palms and pressing their lips together so gently that Harry’s eyes flutter open in surprise. Louis feels like he’s witnessing something private, something not meant for him, and he averts his eyes, looking down at his hands. He’s seen them kiss before, but never with such tenderness.

“Lou.” He hears his name, as though from a distance, and when he looks up, both Harry and Liam are looking at him with all of the warmth and love in the world. “Lou,” Harry says, extending a hand, “come here.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Crossing the room in a couple long strides, he folds into Harry and Liam’s arms, eagerly seeking out Liam’s lips and giving him a warm, open mouthed kiss. He can taste Harry on Liam, and it stirs something inside of him, his dick twitching in interest.

When they break apart, they both see Harry staring at them, dazed. His mouth is open, and he seems a little lost. Noticing Liam looking at him questioningly, he clears his throat. “I just– hadn’t seen that in a while. Forgot how hot it was.”

Louis’ has always been a bit of a tease, and given that kind of ammo, he really has no choice but to use it. Slotting closer to Liam, he tilts his head upwards a little to slide his tongue into Liam’s mouth, hissing softly and arching into the other when he bites his lip. He can feel Harry’s gaze on them, heavy and mesmerized.

“You want a show, Haz?” Louis manages out, words half lost against Liam’s lips. He barely catches Harry’s response because Liam takes that moment to raise his hand and give Louis’ nipples a sharp, heated twist.

“A little, yeah,” he says weakly, his voice sounding as though it’s coming from far away.

“What do you want me to do?” Louis asks, breaking away. Liam looks too dazed to respond.

“I –” Harry cuts him off quickly, clamping his lips shut.

“It’s okay, love. Just say it,” Louis coaxes gently. “This is all for you. Your present for working so hard.” Harry looks to Liam, as if asking for him to confirm what Louis’ saying, and out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees Liam nod earnestly, giving Harry a small, bashful sort of smile.

Harry seems placated by that, exhaling deeply, before saying, “I, um, kind of want Liam to suck you off, Lou.”

The words send a thrill of excitement twisting down Louis’ spine, and he hears Liam inhale sharply, feels Liam’s dick through his joggers, half hard and eager against his thigh.

“Bed?” Liam asks Louis.

“Bed,” Louis confirms.

Louis lets Liam walk him backwards, lets his body fall into Harry’s bed as his knees hit the plush mattress, lets his eyes flutter shut as Liam gets a hand on him, slow and deliberate. Each stroke extracts some sort of noise from Louis, and he knows Harry’s watching everything that’s happening, barely daring to breathe.

Liam’s mouth takes him by surprise, a high-pitched whine sighing itself out of his chest. “Liam,” Louis pants, carding a hand through the other’s short hair, so different from Harry’s soft, bouncing curls. “Oh my god.”

Louis opens his eyes, and his gaze immediately goes to Harry. He’s sitting in his desk chair, stroking slowly at his hard cock, eyes fixed on Liam’s head as it bobs between Louis’ thighs. The intensity of Harry’s stare combined with Liam’s tongue swirling around the head of Louis’ dick makes him gasp out, hips jerking upwards involuntarily.

Liam pulls off a little at that, mouth raw and eyes glassy. “Sorry, love,” Louis gasps, brushing his thumb across the other’s cheekbone. Liam waves off the apology, however, before hollowing out his cheeks and taking Louis into his mouth once more. The shift in sensation, from nothing to everything, pulls a desperate gasp from Louis’ lips.

He loses himself in Liam, in his mouth, his eagerness, his warmth, so much so that he almost misses the small, breathless gasps coming from Harry’s direction. In a haze, Louis turns his head to look at Harry, and he can see that the other is close, that he’s going to come soon. He has this far away look on his face, as though he’s in another place, and Louis’ seen that expression too many times not to know what it means.

With great effort, he taps Liam’s shoulder, feeling a twinge of disappointment when the other pulls off, but he shakes himself, focusing on Harry and turning to him. He does his best to even out his voice when he speaks, but he sounds wrecked, and he wasn’t even the one with a dick down his throat.

“Haz,” he says, slow but pointed. “Harry. Don’t come yet.” 

“Why not?” he practically whines, but his hand moves away from his dick, flexing and unflexing by his side.

“Because,” Louis says as he sits up, his breathing erratic, “I’d be a terrible distraction if I let you do all of the heavy lifting by yourself.”

Exhaling for a long beat, he looks at Harry and smiles softly, patting the spot of mattress beside him. “Come here, love.” Looking at Liam, kneeling on the hardwood floor, he adds quickly, “You too, darling,” before patting the mattress on his other side.

Neither of them needs much coaxing, and before long, the three of them are tangled up in each other, all hands and tongues and teeth. Louis is preoccupied sucking a bruise into Harry’s collarbone, and he hears the conversation going on above him as though through a haze.

“How long?” Liam asks in between the messy, breathless kisses he and Harry are exchanging. When Harry doesn’t respond immediately, Liam repeats, his voice a little steadier, “How long have you…?”

“Since I met you,” Harry says without a second of hesitation. Sandwiched between them, Louis feels the small tremor that shivers through Liam, feels the way Harry quivers when Liam kisses him, soft and open mouthed. Normally, he’d feel jealous, wanting all of the attention to be focused on him, but he can’t bring himself to break a moment so long overdue.

When they break apart, Harry, as though he knew exactly what was going through Louis’ head, seeks out his mouth and kisses him until he forgets everything but the taste of Harry and the push of his tongue. He barely registers Harry pulling off of him until he’s smoothing down Louis’ wild hair, twining his fingers in the soft brunette locks.

“Hi,” Harry says, smiling wide. Louis feels himself flush.

“Hi,” he says back, pressing his lips to the delicate hollow of Harry’s throat.

“Is this still all about me?” he asks cheekily, brushing a thumb across Louis’ cheek. Louis nods, opening his mouth to say something, but his words die in his lips when Harry’s hand slides down the slope of his arse, one of his fingers toying with Louis’ hole. He gasps out, hips rutting up against Harry’s thigh, and he can feel the way Harry smirks, clearly proud of his handiwork.

“Then can I ask for something?” he purrs, voice low and tone sultry. “You too, Liam, you’ve got a say in this.”

“Harry,” Louis pants out, breathless, a twisted whine escaping his lips as Harry pushes two fingers in without any warning. The sudden sensation is a surprise, that much is for sure, and the pleasure is tinged with an edge of pain, but Louis relishes it. Harry crooks his fingers, so long and slender, inside Louis, hitting his prostate without even trying, and Louis cries out, face buried in Liam’s shoulder. Liam, for his part, tilts Louis’ head upwards, kissing him so softly that it makes him flush, skin pink and sticky with sweat.

“What do you want, Hazza?” Liam asks, and Louis hears him as though he’s speaking through a tunnel because Harry’s fucking into him with his fingers, and he’s dizzy with how good it feels.

“I want to ride Lou, and then I want you to fuck my thighs.”

All of the air seems to be sucked out of the room by Harry’s words. Louis doesn’t even register them, panting weakly into Liam’s shoulder, who has gone frighteningly still, as Harry works in a third finger.

“What d’you think, Li?” Harry ask, reaching around Louis to twist one of his nipples, but staring at Liam the entire time. In all honesty, Harry’s nonchalance in getting Louis off, as though it was the simplest thing in the world, as though he didn’t even need to pay attention to do it, is working him up even more. He’s so wonderfully hard, his cock blurting precome all over Liam’s joggers, and he could come from just this, but he forces himself to focus, to look up and see Liam nodding fervently and Harry smirking.

“Well, if that’s what you want,” he manages, just barely, “then it’s your turn.” He reaches back, resting a hand on Harry’s wrist for a long moment before he understands, slowly pulling his fingers out as he rubs soothing circles into Louis’ hip.

The lack of sensation leaves him feeling upsettingly empty, but he sucks in a deep breath, steadying himself before turning to Liam. “Open him up for me, yeah?” he asks, gaze knowing. Liam’s always loved fingering him, and he’s more than willing to give him the opportunity to do the same to Harry. But, in reality, he needs to regain some semblance of composure if he’s going to last more than two minutes with Harry. Also, he’s more than content to watch this happen.

He crawls out of the way, leaning against the headboard to get a better view. Harry and Liam are looking at each other like high school sweethearts, tentative and unsure but very, very eager.

It’s Liam who breaks first, pulling Harry into his lap in one smooth motion. His forearms press flat against the tanned expanse of Harry’s back, and he tilts his head upwards to catch the other’s mouth with his own, slow and heated. As they kiss, Harry peels off Liam’s vest, exposing his muscular physique, and Louis hears him whisper, “I want to see you, Li.”’

The words send a shudder through Louis, his hand falling thoughtlessly to his still hard dick, and he strokes himself a few times, slow and steady.

The two of them still attached at the mouth, Harry helps Liam wriggle out of his joggers, discarding them on the ground carelessly. Louis watches Harry, watches the way his eyes widen when he looks down at Liam’s dick, hard and flushed, watches his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink and his hips rut forwards helplessly.

“Shit,” Harry mumbles into Liam’s mouth. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

At his words, Liam pulls off suddenly, looking concerned, but Harry wipes that away with a short, delicate kiss.

“I can’t believe this is happening because I’ve wanted it for so long, but I never thought you wanted it too,” he says, staring directly into Liam’s gaze while he speaks, making sure that the other catches every word.

Liam sags into Harry, the crease in his brow relaxing instantly, and they’re kissing again, hands roving everywhere, both of them overeager and giddily excited. Louis watches, breath coming in small little gasps, as Liam’s fingers, slicked up with some combination of spit and lube, disappear into Harry’s arse, Harry’s eyes going glassy and his muscles clenching.

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry grunts out, voice wrecked, as he rocks down on the other boys fingers, arms wrapped around his neck. With one hand on his hip, Liam keeps Harry in place, but the other is fucking so deep into Harry that even Louis can see it, both of them moving in perfect tandem. Louis has to bite down on his knuckles when a fourth finger disappears into Harry and he sees him take it with such overwhelming pleasure, gasping and squirming desperately.

“I think he’s good,” Liam says after a long pause before looking at Harry, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “What d’you think, Haz?”

“Definitely good,” he gasps, his entire body stilling for a moment as Liam does something that Louis can’t see. “Really– really good.”

As Louis rummages around for a condom, ripping open the wrapper and rolling it onto his dick, he sees Liam pulling out of Harry, sees Harry bracing himself on Liam’s shoulders, breathing heavily and leaning into Liam as he cards a hand through Harry’s curls, whispering something soft in his ear.

Harry crawls up to meet Louis, smiling blithely. His cheeks are splotchy and pink, and his lips are rubbed raw. Louis sucks in a breath, sharp and painful.

“Lie back,” Harry murmurs just as Liam scoots forwards, lying on his side so that he’s bracketed against Louis, who does exactly as he’s told. Harry rests his hands flat against Louis’ chest, one leg on either side of his hips. Watching Harry’s thighs, thick and sculpted, strain as he rises himself up, Louis is almost too lost in his own thoughts to line his dick up with Harry’s hole before the other sinks down onto his cock.

Both of them let out a simultaneous noise of pleasure, Harry groaning, Louis gasping, and Liam watches on, fist pumping his dick helplessly. When Harry catches sight of him doing that, however, he glares reproachfully. “Don’t come,” he orders, voice low and deep, so much so that it’s almost scary. “Not yet.”

“Harry,” Liam starts helplessly, but the other boy cuts him off with a look.

“You’re coming on my thighs or not at all,” Harry says sharply. Louis’ body shudders just as an awe-struck Liam removes his hand from his dick, shoving it under the pillow to stave off the temptation.

“Shit,” Louis mumbles, fingers digging into Harry’s hips as, slow and pointed, he thrusts his hips upwards into Harry. “That was hot.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, his voice faint. Harry just stares between them smugly, relaxing into his usually calm, centered state of being, before grinding down on Louis’ cock, the muscles of his thighs clenching tight around Louis, so tight that he gasps.

The two of them find a rhythm fairly quickly, Louis thrusting upwards just as Harry grinds downwards. With the angle they’ve established, Louis can feel himself hit Harry’s prostate with every move. If he needed any more assurance, he can see the overwhelming jolts of pleasure on Harry’s face in tempo with the snap of his hips. The other boy looks absolutely gone, his eyes closed, his thighs shaking, and his mouth open. The noises coming out of his lips are verging on pornographic, and if this keeps up, Louis honestly doesn’t think he’ll last for much longer.

As he cants his hips upwards, breaking the rhythm so that he’s fucking Harry in short, quick spurts and Harry’s crying out with every thrust, Louis turns to Liam and says, “Kiss me.” Liam looks like he’s being dragged out of a fantasy to something even better, and he surges forwards, kissing Louis hard enough to bruise and just the way he likes it.

From above them, Louis hears Harry gasp, and then there’s the earth shaking, vibrating groan that signals the start of his climax. He comes all over Louis’ stomach as well as his own, and Louis fucks him through his orgasm with fast, shallow snaps of his hips. Once he’s finished, Harry collapses onto Louis, head burrowing into his shoulder and pulling off of Louis with a soft, breathless sigh.

“Shit,” Liam breathes out, staring from Harry, fucked out and wrecked, to Louis, still achingly hard and breathing heavily. A glint of an idea flickers into Liam’s eyes, and he pulls away, shifting downwards on the bed. Louis tries to find his voice to ask him what he’s doing, but before he can, Liam has taken the head of his dick into his mouth, stroking the shaft with his hand. The attention catches him off guard, and before he realizes what’s happening, he’s coming, hard and fast. 

“That,” Harry declares, reaching over to card a hand through Louis’ hair, “was hot as fuck.” Louis still hasn’t come down quite enough to respond, but Liam does so for him, kissing Harry’s lips chastely.

However, the chastity doesn’t last long. Louis can hear the kiss deepen, can hear the slick noises their mouths make against each other. All of this would be very interesting to him if he wasn’t absolutely spent from the best orgasm of his life.

He’s jostled when the mattress shifts, and that’s what brings him back to reality. Harry is on all fours, his head twisted to look back at Liam as he quietly eggs him on, and Liam is kneeling behind him, fucking into the small gap between Harry’s thighs. Louis rolls onto his back to get a better view, tying off the condom and tossing it aside before relaxing into the pillows. 

He’s surprised to see that Harry is, slowly but surely, getting hard again as Liam fucks his thighs, eyes closed and eyelashes fanning out against his cheeks. Liam, for his part, looks practically reverential, holding Harry’s hips as he thrusts, his words rushed and breathless as he says, “Never thought I’d get to do this. Ever. Not like this. Not with both of you.”

“Don’t think about that now,” Harry coos, gasping a little at the sensation, clenching and unclenching his thighs. Louis is honestly a little mesmerized, staring at the thick expanse of smooth, tanned skin. Harry and Liam are built with more muscle than him, and where Liam’s all toned arms and defined abdomen, Harry’s all legs, all sculpted thighs and chiseled calves. Louis sucks in a breath at the sight of both of them, so beautiful and so powerful.

“You think Louis likes watching us, Li?” Harry asks, drawing Louis back to earth, grounding him in reality instead of imagining his head buried in Harry’s crotch, the thick muscle of his thighs clenching tight on either side of his face. “You wanna give him a show?”

Liam doesn’t say anything in response, instead taking his hand, licking his fingers, and sliding them into Harry at the same time that he thrusts between the other’s thighs. Harry cries out at that, legs shaking, shallow gasps escaping from his lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam sighs as he thrusts into Harry again with his fingers and his dick. “So fucking lovely like this.”

Harry’s practically purring at all of the attention, and Louis sees that he’s fully hard again, hips canting and grinding, desperate for some sort of friction, but he has none. Almost in a haze, Louis draws himself closer to Harry, taking him into his hand and watching Liam so that he can fall into tempo with the other’s rhythm.

“Louis,” Harry whimpers, fucking weakly into Louis’ hand as he tries to grind his thighs back against Liam’s dick and his arse up into Liam’s fingers. He looks overwhelmed and overstimulated, but he also looks like he’s enjoying every second of it.

“Not gonna last,” he pants, soft, matted curls falling into his face. Louis brushes them back with his free hand, and Harry seizes that moment to take two of Louis’ fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits. Louis gasps, half out of surprise and half out of arousal.

It seems that that was all Liam needed, and within seconds, he’s coming all over the back of Harry’s quivering thighs. He falls back onto the bed, absolutely spent, while Harry stares at Louis with lidded eyes.

Licking his lips, Louis surges forwards, pushing Harry onto his back and pinning him to the bed by his hips. In one smooth motion, he takes as much of Harry as he can into his mouth, hitching one of his thighs up onto his shoulder and squeezing the thick, defined muscle as the head of Harry’s dick hit the back of his throat.

It doesn’t take long after that. A few well-timed flicks of his tongue, his blunt nails raking down the side of Harry’s thigh, and Harry in coming in thick spurts down Louis’ throat. Louis swallows as much of it as he can before pulling off. Crawling up to curl into Harry’s side, he smiles when he sees that Liam’s done the exact same thing. The three of them are sweaty, come stained, and fucked out, but they’re also together, and that’s enough to make Louis feel warm, whole, and safe.

In the haze of all of their orgasms, everyone’s slowly drifting off, but it’s Harry’s words, soft and raspy, that bring all of them back.

“Louis,” Harry mumbles, turning his head to face him. “I think you should move in.”

Louis opens his eyes wide, surprise evident on his features. “What?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

“Well, the three of us, we’re together now, yeah?” He glances to Liam, who gives a small nod, even though his expression is tentative and a little unsure. “So, it would only make sense if you did. You’re here more than you’re not anyways, so it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch, and –”

Louis kisses him, cutting off his words before he can finish, unable to keep the giddy excitement from making him a little light headed.

“So, that’s a yes then?” Liam asks from Harry’s other side, watching the two of them anxiously.

“Of course it’s a yes,” Louis sighs, stretching across Harry to give Liam a kiss as well and flicking him on the ear for good measure. Liam yelps in pain and curls into Harry for protection.

“What the hell was that for?” he asks crossly, rubbing the reddening skin.

“You’ve got to stop doubting this,” Louis says, completely serious, looking Liam square in the eyes. “I’m here, and Harry’s here, and we’re not leaving. We love you, Liam. So much.”

“It’s just– it seems like it’s too good to be true.” Liam’s voice is quiet, barely audible, and Louis has to strain to hear him. “I feel like I’m dreaming or something.”

Harry and Louis exchange a glance, and Louis can tell that Harry’s thinking the exact same thing as him. Wordlessly, they move apart a little, giving Liam the spot between the two of them. He looks from one to the other, and when neither of them move, still staring at them expectantly, he crawls into it and lets himself be spooned by the other two.

“Go to sleep,” Harry murmurs, lips brushing against the shell of Liam’s ear.

“We’re not a dream,” Louis says, loud and clear. “We’ll still be here when you wake up. We promise.”

Looking slightly placated, Liam lets his eyes flutter shut, his head nestled against Harry’s shoulder, his back pressed against Louis’ chest. Only when his breathing evens out, becoming slow and steady, does Louis let himself drift off into sleep.

\--

“Someone looks like they got fucked within an inch of their life,” Niall comments jovially when Louis crawls back into the apartment wearing Liam’s joggers and one of Harry’s god awful patterned shirts – “Would you rather walk of shame?” Harry asked snippily when Louis said as much earlier. 

“Someone did,” Louis says, stifling a yawn as he goes to put the kettle on. “You and Zayn have a good night?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Niall grins, amusement coloring his voice. Louis glances at Niall and smiles, unable to stop himself. He’d always been a little jealous of Niall, in all honesty. Not because of him and Zayn, not really, but because he and Zayn were always happy, and as much as he tried to pretend otherwise, he wanted that. And now, it had miraculously fallen into his lap.

Niall notices his expression, eyebrows quirking upwards in curiosity. “You look– different, Lou. Dunno what it is, but something’s changed.”

“I’ve got two boyfriends now,” Louis shrugs, turning towards the refrigerator and away from Niall purposefully, mostly because the words sound ridiculous coming out of his mouth and he doesn’t really want to see Niall’s face in case it shows him something he doesn’t like. “And they’ve asked me to move in.”

When he turns back to Niall, the milk in hand, he sees that the blonde is beaming so wide that it looks like his face might break. He draws Louis into a tight, rib-crushing hug just as Zayn, shirtless and sleep rumpled, drags himself into the kitchen.

“Why,” he asks, voice raspy, “are emotional things happening before tea?”

“Our Tommo’s all grown up!” Niall shouts, withdrawing from Louis and flitting over to Zayn, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips in celebration. “He’s all soft and gooey and in love.”

Zayn looks between Niall and Louis before sighing exhaustedly. “I need a smoke,” he declares before padding out of the kitchen to grab his pack of cigarettes. But when he comes in to grab the box of matches, he smiles at Louis, that small, private smile that is only for Louis and has only been for Louis since they were in primary school.

“Proud of you,” he whispers, ruffling Louis’ hair on the way to the balcony.

Louis feels like his heart is going to burst. “Me too,” he says to no one in particular because it’s true. He’s proud. He loves two wonderful, beautiful, amazing boys, and he’s proud.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to say hello, i'm tumblr user achillesthegreat :)


End file.
